1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an output luminescent screen for an x-ray image intensifier having a carrier on which a phosphor embedded in a bonding agent is applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cathodically luminescing phosphors having a zinc cadmium sulfide base, such as ZnCdS:Hg, are generally used in the output luminescent screens of x-ray image intensifiers. These phosphors are intended to convert the intensity pattern of the photoelectrons emanating from the photocathode into a visible image, the intensity pattern corresponding to the x-ray shadow image. Such phosphors are therefore required to have optimally little intrinsic noise caused by the polycrystalline structure of the screen, and a high image sharpness, in addition to a high light yield per absorbed electron.